Esto no es amor
by Samanta Black
Summary: Salazar, Sirius, Hermione, Rose y Lily Luna. Ellos no creían en lo que la gente solía llamar "amor" y siempre negaron sentirlo, aunque no fuera cierto. Cinco drabbles, cinco personajes, un solo sentimiento: estar enamorado. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Indicios (Salazar-Helga)

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**Indicios**

_por Samanta Black._

Las sucias ventanas de las mazmorras, que apenas permitían el paso de uno que otro rayo de sol, le daban al aula de pociones un aspecto frío y lúgubre que solo podía ser apreciado por los miembros de la casa Slytherin.

Salazar se encontraba corrigiendo unos trabajos en su escritorio, levantando la vista de ellos muy de vez en cuando, solo lo suficiente para tener vigilados a sus alumnos y evitar que estos hicieran algún desastre.

Cuando el reloj detrás suyo marco las diez en punto los alumnos de quinto año se levantaron de sus asientos, dejándolo momentáneamente solo, hasta la llegada de Helga, tan solo unos minutos después, que trajo a su memoria una conversación que lo había mantenido bastante irritante y nervioso durante el transcurso de la mañana.

Como cada tarde, la mujer tomo asiente frente a él y se dispuso a corregir sus propios trabajos. Salazar solía concentrarse exclusivamente en su tarea sin siquiera prestar atención a la manía que su compañera había adquirido al querer pasar tiempo allí, aunque esa tarde, por alguna razón que él no terminaba de comprender, no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo a la pelirroja olvidándose de la pila de exámenes que tenía por corregir. Puede que el motivo de su falta de atención se debiera a que aún tenía demasiada fresca en su memoria la charla que había llevado a cabo con Godric esa mañana y le había creado un remolino de confusión en su cabeza.

Salazar estaba convencido de que él no estaba en **negación, **como tanto había insistido Godric,ya que para estarlo primero tenía que estar enamorado de Helga y él no lo estaba. Que le gustara su sonrisa, que le encantara la forma en que ese mechón rebelde siempre se escapara del perfecto moño de la muchacha, que las manos de ella al rozar con las suyas le produjera un fuerte cosquilleo, y que disfrutara verla responder con esa infinita paciencia que la caracterizaba cada una de las preguntas que sus alumnos le hacían no eran indicios de que él estaba enamorado. Al menos para él, solo eran indicios de que su amigo había perdido la cabeza antes de lo esperado a pesar de que Godric insistiera en que era él el que había perdido la cabeza por aquella muchacha de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo que le sonreía desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno este va a ser un conjunto de cinco drabbles que tienen por relación un sentimiento (o la negación de uno): el amor. Esta primera viñeta se centra el la época de los Fundadores y pensé en hacer una en cada época diferente quedando Merodeadores, Trío Dorado y Tercera Generación y la última aún no la he decidido. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado esta y disfruten las demás._

_¿Les gustó? ¿Algún review?_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


	2. El amor es como un gato (Sirius-Mary)

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**El amor es como un gato**

_por Samanta Black._

Había días como ese, en los que Sirius Black sentía **compasión **de su mejor amigo, James Potter. ¿Cómo no sentirla si el idiota se arrastraba por Lily Evans, humillándose frente a todo el colegio mientras ella le daba el mayor número de calabazas de toda la historia de Hogwarts?

Sirius Black, el galán rompecorazones de Hogwarts, creía fervientemente en el dicho muggle que "amar era darle a las personas la capacidad de destruirnos" y su amigo James se dedicaba a confirmárselo día a día cuando volvía a la habitación con esa carita de cachorro abandonado después del habitual rechazo de Evans. Sirius creía que el amor era como un cochino gato traicionero que te rascuñaba la cara y te bufaba cuando no está de buen humor, al que alimentabas con lo poco que tenías y te abandonaba a tu suerte cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Era una metáfora bastante extraña, pero le servía para explicarle al mundo que para él, enamorarse no era otra cosa que perder el tiempo y firmar una sentencia de sufrimiento por mil años.

Por eso le sorprendió bastante cuando Mary McDonald, la chica que estaba medio chiflada pero aun así era la más genial de su año (además de ser la mejor amiga de Lily Evans), le vino a pedir precisamente a él que la ayudara a conseguirle a Evans una cita con el ya desesperanzado James Potter.

Hasta el día de hoy Sirius Black no termina de entender porque acepto seguir el loco plan de McDonald para unir a esos dos, que de alguna manera terminó funcionando, pero le alegra haberlo hecho. Le alegra porque sabe que de lo contrario tal vez nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de burlarse del pobre intento de su amigo de estar "presentable" el día de su boda usando cinco litros de gel en el cabello. Le alegra, porque sabe que de no haberlo hecho posiblemente no se levantaría todos los días con un enorme desayuno a un lado y una hermosa sonrisa de una aún más hermosa Mary McDonald del otro.

* * *

_¡Hola!Aquí les traigo la segunda viñeta con Sirius y Mary, una pareja que me encanta. La metáfora del gato es obviamente de mi imaginación y aunque es un tanto rara es lo único que se me ocurrió._

_¿Que les pareció esta viñeta? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? __¿Algún review?_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en la próxima viñeta!_

_Saludos, Sam._

_PD: Gracias a Anna Pautt por tu review y también gracias a aquellos que siguen este mini-fic y lo agregaron a sus favoritos :D_


	3. Quererte demasiado (Ron- Hermione)

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**Quererte demasiado**

_por Samanta Black._

Cuando Ginny Weasley, pálida, mucho más pálida de lo habitual, entra corriendo a la Sala Común un mal presentimiento empieza a invadir a Hermione, quien sentada junto al fuego con un libro sobre las piernas la observa, mientras la pelirroja busca desesperadamente a alguien con la mirada. Cuando finalmente los ojos avellanas de Ginny se cruzan con los achocolatados de Hermione, esta no puede evitar levantarse de golpe y seguir a su amiga, a pesar de que esta no le haya dicho nada aún.

No sabe en qué momento ha llegado a la enfermería ni hace cuanto tiempo que está allí de pie junto a la cama de uno de sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, esperando a que este despierte de su inconciencia, y tampoco es capaz de percibir la llegada de los señores Weasley, ni la presencia de Harry, tratando de consolarla. Pero si es capaza de escuchar el débil, casi imperceptible murmullo que escapa de los labios de Ronald llamando a alguien, llamándola a _ella._ Y cuando sus dedos se entrelazan con los del pelirrojo, y este se aferra a su mano como si fuera un salvavidas, la **angustia **que la había invadido desde que había llegado allí parece aligerarse un poco, porque sabe que, de alguna forma, él no tardará en volver a sonreírle de aquella forma que hacía que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones y que las piernas se le pusieran de gelatina.

Y cuando eso sucede, ella también sonríe, porque sabe que a pesar de que el chico no hace más que darle motivos para que ella se enfade con él, no puede evitar quererlo, tal vez demasiado.


	4. Siempre ella (Rose-Scorpius-Lily)

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**Siempre ella**

_por Samanta Black._

El tic tac del reloj parecía explotar en sus oídos y las manecillas del reloj definitivamente estaban burlándose de ella a cada minuto que pasaba, susurrándole _"te dejó otra vez, te dejó otra vez"_. 6:00, 6:15, 6:30… A las 7 en punto Rose Weasley se levantó de la mesa de la biblioteca en la que había esperado durante una hora y salió hecha una furia a buscar a Scorpius Malfoy, quien estaba próximo a morir a manos de una muy molesta pelirroja.

Recorrió cada pasillo y buscó en cada aula del enorme castillo, tentándose varias veces en pedirle a su primo Albus el mapa del Merodeador, incapaz de creer que su supuesto mejor amigo había vuelto a dejarla plantada. Sabía que posiblemente estuviera revolcándose con alguna chica en uno de los tantos escondites oscuros que poseía el castillo, algo que le molestaba profundamente, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo.

Finalmente lo encontró a escasos metros de la sala común de Gryffindor. La chica se sorprendió de verlo vagar por allí solo, pero su sorpresa no duro demasiado, ya que el retrato que cubría la entrada de la sala común se abrió revelando a una muy alegre Lily Potter que no tardo en correr a los brazos del rubio. Rose observó detenidamente como Scorpius la besaba delicadamente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como su corazón se quebraba en miles de millones de pedacitos que estaba segura de que sería incapaz de volver a armar.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Rose Weasley sintió **celos **de Lily, su siempre perfecta prima, la por todos querida, amada y adorada. Porque Rose sabía que ahora Lils tenía lo que ella siempre había anhelado tener: el corazón de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_Cuarta y penúltima viñeta, un "triangulo amoroso" entre Rose, Scorpius y Lily, que me gustaría poder desarrollar con mas profundidad algún día._

_¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco algún review?_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_Sam Black._

_PD: Gracias a Moon Malfoy Black por tu review y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, aunque sea desde las sombras :)_


	5. Para ti, siempre (Lily -Hugo)

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**Para ti, siempre**

_por Samanta Black._

Lily clavó su vista en el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad del otro lado de la ventanilla mientras acariciaba con **ternura **los cortos cabellos castaños de su primo Hugo, quien dormía en su regazo. Aún no podía creer que estaba camino a Hogwarts para empezar su séptimo y último año en el colegio, y aunque le hubiera gustado retrasar ese momento, agradecía la oportunidad de poder escapar del caos que se había formado en su familia a raíz de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en el último verano, todo por culpa de _él. _Una pequeña lágrima de las muchas que había acumulado durante esos meses, escapó de sus ojos al recordar como Scorpius Malfoy, su novio por casi tres años, había decidido fugarse con su "mejor amiga", y su prima, Rose Weasley.

—No llores por él, Lils, no vale la pena—susurró Hugo, quien había despertado sin que ella lo notara, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas—. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás—agregó sonriéndole, haciéndola sonrojar como hacía meses no lo hacía.

—Lo sé, Hug, lo sé—le respondió ella, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho—; es que a veces es tan difícil no recordar.

Hugo la abrazó, tratando de reconfortarla de la manera en la que solo él era capaz, antes de decir:

—Tienes razón, Lils, es difícil olvidar. Pero jamás olvides que voy a estar aquí para ti, siempre.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del chico, olvidando momentáneamente la razón de su pesar, sabiendo que Hugo le decía la verdad. Porque lo quería, lo quería como a nadie en el mundo, y sabía que él nunca le iba a fallar como sabía que tal vez, solo tal vez, no valía la pena seguir negando los sentimientos que provocaban en ella Hugo Weasley.

* * *

_Aquí__ la última viñeta, también de la tercera generación. Aunque no apruebe el incesto (empezando por los James Sirius con cualquiera de sus primas), los Hugo-Lily son algo que me pueden, por lo que decidí hacer la ultima sobre ellos con un ligero toque del triangulo amoroso de la viñeta anterior._

_Bueno, aquí termina esto. Espero que les haya gustado este mini fic, que realmente disfrute escribiendo, y espero que nos leamos pronto._

_Gracias a todos los reviews, favoritos y follows._

_Saludos,_

_Sam._


End file.
